


Nightmare

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Well as fluffy as Morgan gets, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: The Detective has a nightmare and Morgan is there for comfort. In her own way of course.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I used one of my other detectives in this so, the detective will be referred to as Surina here.

Murphy's hand plunged into Surina's chest, ripping out her still beating heart. He gave a predatory grin as she fell to her knees and then...she woke up, surging up and gasping for breath.

Morgan placed a hand on Surina, not bothering to open her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, voice harsh like usual but Surina could hear a softer something underneath.

"Nothin'." she replied, laying her head on Morgan's chest as she curled into her.

"Good." Morgan laid there for a moment, not reciprocating. Then, seemingly reluctantly but Surina knew better than to think that, wrapped arms around the detective.


End file.
